


I Need You

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey sacrifices the Skywalker lightsaber to save Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

A lightsaber was supposed to be an extension of yourself, and Jedi were supposed to take the greatest care possible for it, but still, sometimes accidents happened.

And really, if Rey had to choose between keeping her lightsaber – as much as she valued it, since it belonged to her father, and his father before him – and saving her friends, she would always choose the latter.

So when the lightsaber she trained under Luke with had its crystal broken due do an accident as she helped Finn during some Special Forces mission the Resistance was under, she could have cared less. Over anything else, she still had her staff.

Finn was more upset about it, however.

“That lightsaber was supposed to be important or something, wasn’t it, Rey?” Finn ranted and Rey kept trying to say something, but Finn just kept on. “It was valuable, and since I’ve used it I know it was a good weapon, you didn’t have to throw the handle of the lightsaber – or whatever the name is – in front of a blaster shot meant for me!”

“Of course I had to!” Rey finally cut in. “You’re my best friend, Finn, my first friend. I couldn’t have watched you being in danger, and there wasn’t anything else to be done! Besides, according to my father,” the word still rolled weird in her tongue, after years of wondering about her parents, Luke Skywalker wasn’t even remotely what she had expected, though she forgave him for everything. “creating a lightsaber is an important part of Jedi training, I would have to get around it sooner or later.”

Finn made like he was about to protest again, but then he deflated a little. “Your lightsaber was a good weapon. I guess I’m just worried about you going into battle before you get a new one. Your staff is great, but it can’t deflect bolts.”

Rey smiled. ”I can take care of myself, Finn, you don’t have to worry. And you will be there to make sure of it! You wouldn’t if I hadn’t interfered.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t be,” Finn said quietly. “You always wind up having to protect me or similar, I just hold you back, I don’t know why you even want me around.”

Rey got up, approaching Finn and hugging him.

It was still a strange feeling, to touch someone. But it wasn’t so bad when she initiated the contact, and it was especially not bad with Finn, she couldn’t even explain how nice being around him felt.

“Of course I keep you around, Finn,” Rey muttered against his ear. “I need you.”

Finn seemed touched by what she said and nodded against her shoulder. “I need you, too. We both need to get stronger, protect each other, because that’s what we do, right?”

“Yeah,” Rey said, finishing the hug but staying close to him. “Exactly.”

They smiled at each other and Rey reached her hand into Finn’s. His eyes went to their linked hands for a moment, and then back into hers.

“I’ll never leave you again, Rey, I promise,” Finn said strongly, and Rey was touched by it. He was the first to come back, and she liked to think he would always come back for her.

And that was nice, because she truly needed him.


End file.
